Vayu
Vāyu es una deidad hindú principal, señor de los vientos, padre de Bhima y padre espiritual de Hanuman. También es conocido como Anil ("Aire, viento"), Vyān (Aire), Vāta ("Elemento aéreo"), Tanun (El viento), Pavan ("El purificador") y, en ocasiones, Prāṇa ("El aliento"). Connotaciones La palabra para aire (vāyu) y viento (pavana) son uno de los elementos clásicos del hinduísmo. La palabra sánscrita "Vāta" significa literalmente "soplar", "Vāyu", "soplador" y "Prāna", "respirar" (viz. el aliento de la vida, cf. el *an-'' de "animar"). De ahí, que el principal referente de la palabra sea la "deidad de la vida", quien por claridad es mencionado en ocasiones como "Mukhya-Vāyu" (el jefe Vāyu) o "Mukhya Prāna" (el jefe de la vida). A veces la palabra "váyu", que se usa más generalmente en el sentido del aire físico o viento, se usa como sinónimo para "prána". Vāta es un nombre adicional para Vayu, siendo la raíz sánscrita e hindi del término para atmósfera, ''vātāvaran. Pavan también es un nombre hindú bastante común. Pavana tuvo un papel en la procreación de Anjana de Hanuman, como su hijo, por lo que este es llamado Pavanaputra "hijo de Pavana" y Vāyuputra. En el ''Majabhárata, Bhima era el hijo y la encarnación de Vāyu, teniendo un papel principal en la guerra Kurukshetra. Usó su gran poder y habilidad con su maza para apoyar el dharma. Textos y filosofía hindúes En los himnos Vayu es descrito con una "belleza excepcional" y moviéndose ruidosamente en su brillante sillón, tirado por dos, cuarenta y nueve o un millar de caballos blancos y púrpuras. Su atributo principal es un estandarte blanco. Como otras deidades atmosféricas, es un luchador y destructor, poderoso y heroico. En los Upanishads, hay numerosas afirmaciones e ilustraciones de la grandeza de Vayu. El ''Brihadaranyaka Upanishad afirma que los dioses que controlan las funciones corporales se enzarzaron en un concurso para determinar quien era el más grande. Cuando una deidad como la de la visión dejaba el cuerpo del hombre, este seguía viviendo, aunque ciego y habiendo recuperado su facultad perdida cuando la deidad volvía a su posición. Una a una, todas las deidades tomaron su turno dejando el cuerpo, pero el hombre seguía viviendo, aunque discapacitado de distintas maneras. Finalmente, cuando Mukhya Prāna empezó a dejar el cuerpo, todas las deidades eran expulsadas por la fuerza de sus posiciones, "del mismo modo que un poderoso caballo arranca las clavijas con las que está atado al suelo". Esto causó que las demás deidades se percataran de que solo pueden funcionar cuando está Vayu, y que pueden ser superados fácilmente. En otro episodio, se dice que Vayu es la única deidad no afectada por los demonios del pecado. El Chandogya Upanishad afirma que uno no puede conocer a Brahmán excepto conociendo a Vayu como el udgitha (la sílaba mántrica om).Chandogya Upanishad, Adhyaya XVIII, Verse 4; http://www.swamij.com/upanishad-chandogya.htm Mukhya-Vāyu también se encaró como Madhvacharya para enseñar a las almas justas a venerar al dios supremo Visnú. *Hanuman se considera el primer avatar de Vayu. Sus hazañas se muestran en el Ramayana. *Bhima, uno de los Pandavas que aparece en el Majabhárata,http://www.sacred-texts.com/hin/m01/m01068.htm se considera el segundo avatar de Vayu. *El filósofo indio del siglo XIII, Madhvacharya, se considera el tercer avatar de Vayu.History of the Dvaita School And it's literature, pg 173 Budismo En el budismo de extremo oriente, Vayu es uno de los doce devas, como deidades guardianas que se encuentran en los santuarios budistas (Jūni-ten, 十二天).Twelve Heavenly Deities (Devas) Nara National Museum, Japan En Japón, es llamado "Fu-ten". Se une a otros once devas del budismo, encontrados en Japón y otras partes de Asia: Indra (Taishaku-ten), Agni (Ka-ten), Iama (Emma-ten), Nirrti (Rasetsu-ten), Vayu (Fu-ten), Ishana (Ishana-ten), Kúbera (Tamon-ten), Varuna (Sui-ten) Brahma (Bon-ten), Pritiví (Chi-ten), Suria (Nit-ten), Chandra (Gat-ten).S Biswas (2000), Art of Japan, Northern, ISBN: 978-8172112691, page 184Willem Frederik Stutterheim et al (1995), Rāma-legends and Rāma-reliefs in Indonesia, ISBN: 978-8170172512, pages xiv-xviAdrian Snodgrass (2007), The Symbolism of the Stupa, Motilal Banarsidass, ISBN: 978-8120807815, pages 120-124, 298-300 Referencias Categoría:Dioses hindúes